My new path
by BluCourage
Summary: Right after season1. Tai cant take being around ppl who don't want/like him anymore. After a big fight he leaves. 7 yrs later hes back just in time for the ultimate battle. But is he anything like the old Tai? They better hope he is, or they are all doome
1. Chpt 1: That Destiny is no more

_**My Heart and Destiny are where they Belong**_

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing!!!!!!! Wish i did though!!

_Chapter 1: That Destiny is no more_

* * *

Taichi Kamiya, or better known as Tai Kamiya, is someone who would stand by his friends and family no matter what anyone says or does. Most people would say he was just arrogant and didn't care about others, just about himself. He was the kid no one wanted to hang out with, to play with. He is the kind of person that will take the blame for a bank robbing, and live with it. He puts others before himself, only caring for them. He is by no means perfect though, and he never tries to act like he is.

He thought that when he became a digidestined, the and the others would all become friends, if not best friends. And he was right _they_ all became so close to each other, but he was still left out of it. He was still put down by everyone. Hell, didn't he just help save the world!? Why is it that no matter how hard he tries he can never find a place to fit in. Heck he even had a list of who didn't care about him, and they are the ones that should care the most.

But its over know. The digidestined finally pushed him over the edge, after he was screamed at by his parents. So he was a little late to the meeting. They were all saying goodbye to Mimi, but his mom and dad made him late by yelling about something. So when he finally got there everyone was furious at him. They said they didn't want to hear his lame excuses of why he couldn't make it there on time. They told him to go find someone who will actually listen. So now that's what he is going to do.

_Whispered:_  
Can you stop, please?  
Can you stop the fire?  
You cant stop the fire,  
you wont say the words.  
Please, Please

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"

You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

_Whispered:_  
Can you stop, please?  
Can you stop the fire?  
You cant stop the fire,  
you wont say the words.  
Please, Please

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out;  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something...

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

_Whispered:_  
Can you stop, please?  
Can you stop the fire?  
You cant stop the fire,  
you wont say the words.  
Please, Please

* * *

Okay I know that wasn't very good, but I promise the next chapter will be so much better!!So plz review and tell me what you think. I really want to know so I can improve this story and my other ones. Also i will make the next chapter longer than this one. 


	2. Chpt 2: Professor

_**

* * *

**_

My new Path

Chapter 2: Professor

* * *

"Go Vulpix!" A eighteen year old boy called out as he threw a silver ball, with a red middle. His natural gold-brown skin complimented his warm chocolate brown eyes. He had short brown hair, that was uncontrollable. He wore a blood red t shirt under his solid black hoodie. On his left arm was a black wrist band that went with his black fingerless gloves. His slightly baggy jeans were blue, with black shoes. On his back was a black backpack with dark red pockets and zippers.

A red beam came out of the silver ball, coming out in the form of a tiny brown fox with six tails. "Vuuullpix!!" It called out.

A cocky kid in front of them snorted. "Man you call yourself a trainer! Vulpix are fire types! They are weak against water types! Like mine!!" he said. A tall blue duck with a red stone in its forehead.

A girl behind the first boy laughed and rolled her eyes at the second boy. Her cinnamon brown hair flowed around her as she laughed, cinnamon brown eyes full of laughter. She wore a short green top under her small light pink jacket. Her skirt was solid white, with white shoes. On her back she wore a white backpack with pink and green pockets. In her arms, she held a brown fox with only one tail.

"Hurry and finish this up Tai. I want to get to get to Professor Oaks as soon as we can." She told the boy known as Tai. He nodded. But sent a questioning look towards her. "Teeks and Kenny are inside the Pokemon Center."

The second boy decided to make his move while Tai was distracted. "Go Golduck! Hydro pump!"

Golduck let out a massive amount of water towards Vulpix, who dodged it. "Fury swipes!" He screamed.

Tai turned his attention back to the battle. "Keep dodging!" Vulpix did as told.

The boy was getting annoyed. Golduck had not touched the Vulpix once.

"Vulpix! Finish this off with Iron tail!" Tai told the six-tailed fox. Vulpix's tail started to glow as it ran towards the Golduck. The boy didn't even have time to command Golduck to do anything to protect itself.

Tai grinned as Vulpix turned around and jumped into his arms, snuggling into his chest. "Thanks for the battle kid!" He waved and ran off with the girl. "Sorry it took so long Meems!"

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever Taichi!" He grinned at her, which she returned. They ran into a large building called the Pokemon Center. In there they noticed their friends beside a telephone. Both of them were boys and younger than their companions.

One was a sunny blond with blue crystal eyes. His skin was a soft creamy color. He wore a light yellow shirt with dark green stiching that fit his form, with dark black pants. His shoes were solid black with the stitching dark green and light yellow. On the floor beside him was a yellow backpack with dark green pockets. In his arms he held.

The other boy had dark black hair with blue highlights, his eyes were a deep, dark purple. His skin was only slightly darker than the blonds. His shirt was dark purple and his pants black. By his black shoes lay his black backpack with purple pockets.

"Took you long enough Chi!" The blond one joked.

Tai punched him playfully in the arm, "Shut it Teeks!". They all laughed.

Mimi grabbed the phone and dialed the number, only having to wait for one ring before they answered.

"Hello Professor!" Mimi told him politely, as did Teeks and Kenny.

"Whats up Prof?" Tai asked him. Mimi glared at him. He just shrugged in response.

The Professor's face was serious. "I have found a way back."

The gang froze.

Was he serious? Had he really found them all a way back? After all this time? Could they really go home? Could they really just drop everything and go back to a world they felt they didn't belong to?

"Professor Oak....are you serious?" Tai questioned him.

He nodded. "I would like you all to get here as soon as you can."

The gang all nodded. The screen went black. Mimi, Tk, and Ken looked at Tai. Hoping he could find away out of this. After all, he more than anyone wanted to never return to that world. He finally turned to look at them.

"Lets go. We should do as we are told. Plus we should be able to reach Pallet Town by nightfall." He turned towards the door and walked out with Vulpix still snuggled up into his body.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Tai didn't know where he was or where he was even going. All he knew was that he needed to get away. And fast.

He didn't want to return home. He didn't belong there.

His parents didn't want him. They didn't even love him. They only cared for their precious angel Kari. Kari didn't need him anymore. She had told him that she didn't need anyone trying to protect her now that Gatomon and herself could fight.

Matt was a jerk. He couldn't stand Tai. That was all there was to that. He hated everything about Tai. Sora was supposed to be his best friend. Apparently that feeling was not mutual.

With Izzy it was just the simple fact that he never let him fight. Izzy wanted to help fight,l but he wasn't going to lose any of his friends. So he didn't let him. Joe, well...Joe had never really been his friend. Tai had tried to be friends with him. He just didn't want to. Something about Tai being to wild.

Tai sighed. Even thought he didn't want to go back, and he really didn't! He would return. After all he had promised Tk's mother and Mimi's parents that he would make sure they were safe and that they did return.

Vulpix let out a sad whine. It could feel his sorrow.

"Vuuuullllll!" Vulpix nuzzled its nose in his shoulder.

Tai looked down at his friend and smiled. He reached for his belt and pulled off a Master Ball, throwing it into the air. Out came a a Cyndaquil.

"Cynnnn daaa quillllllllll!!!!" Cyndaquil jumped into his arms as soon as it came out. Vulpix jumped onto Tai's shoulder.

Tai sat down with two of his friends and just watched the sun go down for the day. "The end of the old; yet the beginning of the new." He told them with a smile.

**

* * *

**

Reviews:

SerenitySoldier97: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it so far!

Yemi Hikari: Thanks for the review! Yeah the way i was writing wasn't very good, lol, this one is probably worse. But i like it, so i hope you do too!

Courage Sun: :D I'm so glad you agree! I love Tai!! Missing just seemed to fit what was going on in the story, and i love the song too! Thanks for your review!

Twin Tails Spin: I hope you like this chpt.! Thanks for the review!

Kelly82: Thanks for the review! Im glad you like it so far.

Super garurumon: Yepp, a crossover. I hope you like it! Thanks for the review!

Raykou-kun:Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked it! You said you will be waiting, but its been awhile since I updated. So you probably got tired of waiting, either way I hope you like this chpt!

D.J Striker: LOL, you inspired me to give him the cutie! :) Thanks for the review!

anonymus: Sorry if you don't like it, but im not going to changei t unless ALL my reviews and reviewers say the same! Thanks for the review!

* * *

Sorry it took me forever to update! I just wasn't sure what to write, I hope you like this chpt!! Please review!!


	3. Chpt 3: Going Home Or Not

_**My New Path**_

Chapter 3: Going Home Or Not

"Come on guys! It's not that far now!" Mimi exclaimed. She loved going to the Professors' lab, they all did.

Ken let out a deep breath, "Man let's take a break! Gosh Meems! You have way too much energy!" He was bent over with his hands on his knees.

"Haha she never changes.." Tk commented, trying to get some air into his lungs. "Hey Mimi, there isn't any need to run our go any faster, we are just down the street from the lab. Let's just slow down." He replied.

Mimi froze and swiftly turned to face him, "What?!" She hissed out to him.

Tk and Ken shrunk back in fear, "N-nothing…" It was a well known fact that Mimi didn't do anything she was told to do. The only person she listened to was actually the only person who could handle her strange mood swings.

"Mimi, I thought you wanted to get to the lab." Tai lightly pushed her in the direction of the lab again. She smiled sweetly and hooked her arm with his, "Your right Chi! Let's go!"

He rolled his eyes and motioned with to two fingers for the youngest members of the group to come. They happily followed.

When they finally reached the lab Tk and Ken rushed inside with Mimi not far behind, while Tai lagged behind.

"Taichi! How good to see you again! How have you been?"

Tai looked at him, his expressive brown eyes showed no emotion making them seem dull and cold. The Professor flinched away, as if he had been burnt.

"Professor is there a reason we must go back?" Ken spoke up politely.

He turned and looked at Ken, and gravely told them. "Yes. It seems your world is on the brink of destruction. No one from your world can defeat whatever is behind this." His eyes were full of worry, while his face was stern.

"So?" Taichi questioned. "Why should we go back? We don't belong to that world anymore…we belong to this world! This is our destiny! Our path! Our chance to finally live how _we_ want to live! I wont give that up just because they are to weak!" Tai's eyes turned red with anger as his balled up fists shook. Swiftly he turned and walked out the back door, heading towards the gardens were the poke'mon play and sleep.

Everyone in the office stayed quiet, watching him walk out with sad eyes. The Professor looked to the others, "I'm guessing you will stand by his choice?" He smiled a tiny smile, knowing there was no point in asking.

"Yeah...we will stand by his choice." Mimi whispered sadly. Their sad eyes turned even sadder. They loved Tai though, and would always stand by his choices. He hadn't led them wrong before.

The professor chuckled, "Good…He will need all the support he can get in your world."

Everyone looked at him in shock. They had just told him they were staying…and now he was acting like they were going.

"Come." He stood up and headed to the spot Tai sat, outside. The others followed in confusion. "Taichi…you must return."

A hot burst of flames shot out towards the group, stopping them from getting closer to Tai. They all looked over to the lake to see a large blue sea dragon, Gyarados.

They all shivered in fear, no one but Tai had ever been able to control it. Gyarados kept its eyes on the group as it laid its head in Tai's lap. Tai started to pet it slowly, turning to face them with a small smirk on his face. "Seems Draco doesn't want me to leave." Dragon let out a soft roar in agreement, causing Taichi to laugh. "I wont leave them, ever!" All traces of laughter had vanished.

Mimi's face turned red, "TAICHI! What about Agumon?! Huh!! Did you forget about him! He has had to be away from you for years! We all miss our partners! Grow up!" She took a deep breathe, "Ken hasn't even had a chance to get to know his partner very well! One battle is not enough to truly connect!" Mimi's eyes turned sad, with a hint of anger. "Do you not care for him anymore? Is Agumon not important anymore?"

Tai stood up in anger, face ten times redder than Mimi's. Before they could start talking the Professor spoke up.

"Tai…" The professor started, "I never said you have to leave them."

Tai's head snapped up to look at him, as did the others, "W-what?.."

"You are taking your poke'mon with you." He told them with a soft smile.

Tai looked down, while the others cheered and hugged the professor.

Tai had changed the most out of all of them. While he still had courage and still protected his friends before himself, he was a lot calmer now. He didn't react to tings the way he used to, he…grew up. He wasn't cheerful all the time. He still smiled around them, but the old Tai smiled at everyone, even enemies. The new Tai didn't act before thinking, he wasn't Taichi Kamiya anymore.

Tai finally look up at the professor and his friends, one by one. He took a deep breath and let it out, "Fine…I guess ill go…" Everyone smile widened, "BUT!" The smiles dropped, "ONLY to see Agumon! I will not! WILL NOT! Help the Digidestined!" His eyes turned cold once again, "Got it?"

His friends smirked and nodded in response, "What ever you say your majesty!" Tk and Ken said together, sticking their tongues out at him, causing Tai to jokingly tackle them. Mimi just laughed along with the professor.

"When do we leave Professor?" Mimi questioned.

"Tomorrow morning, that will give you all plenty of time to gather _everything_ that belongs to you." He turned and walked back into the lab after Mimi nodded.

"_Everything_ huh…" A smile crossed her face.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Super garurumon**- Yep, cross over. Thank you for reviewing!

**Kelly82**- Thanks for the review! Im glad it sounds good!

**Raykou-kun**- Thank you! I had been thinking about writing something like this for awhile. Thank you for your review!

**D.J Striker**- Yeah, Totodile is pretty cool! Im atually thinking of also giving him that one, but yeah i plan to stick to the element and type. like Dragon and fire for Taichi. Thank you for your review!

**Anonomous**- Thank you for the review. Sorry you didnt like it.

**PrincessJaded**- Sorry i confused you! Im not going to reveal how they got there yet. Thank you for reviewing!

**Thunderbird**- No lol, im not making it a Tai/Sora. It will more than likely be Tai/Mimi. I like Mimi more than Sora...ALOT more. Thank you for reviewing!

* * *

Wow...havent updated in FOREVER...lol..


	4. Chpt 4: Home?

_**My new path**_

Chapter 4: Home?

A loud yawn slipped through Mimi's lips as she sat on her bed, watching her oldest and best friend stand out on the balcony. She hugged her arms as the wind blew into the room, causing her bare arms and legs to shiver. Mimi's pink and green pajamas were short and thin, only covering what needed to be covered. Her hair was pulled into a cute and messy ponytail.

Slowly she walked out to the balcony, shivering from the wind the whole time. She wrapped both her slim arms around one of his more muscular ones and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Taichi…are you sure you can do this?"

Mimi wanted him to say yes, desperately, but she would not push him to say yes. Even if she sometimes wanted to…

Tai sighed and looked down into her eyes, "Don't worry Meems…I will be fine."

Mimi frowned but said nothing about it. "Fine…let's go to bed then. We have a big day tomorrow!" She swiftly turned back to the bedroom, making her hair hit his shoulder, and walked to the bed.

Tai nodded and stood there for a few more minutes before heading to the same bed.

It was habit, more than anything else. They, at one time, had all shared the same bed. Tk and Ken had been only kids, needing parental support, mature or not. Mimi and Tai needed support that only came from holding each other. They all had been in a new world, one different from the Digital and their own world.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The next morning Tk and Ken awoke to the sound of Mimi calling for them all to get up and come eat, which caused them both to groan.

Tk looked around his large room, which was green with one yellow sign on each wall, the crest of Hope. Tk stretched and got up, going to his dresser to grab some clothes while still looking at his room.

The left wall had his dresser and his desk that held his laptop, green with a yellow crest of Hope, and to the right of that was a bookshelf and window. The next wall had his bed, and then the front wall had the door.

There was not much, but they did not have much. Everyone else's room looked the same, except for the colors. Ken's room was purple and black; while Mimi and Tai's room was a dark blue…it was the only color they both agreed on.

At the same time though, they both had their own separate rooms. Mimi's was a light green and pink while Tai's was blue and black. They only used them for an office though.

A quiet knock broke his train of thought, causing him to grab his bag and shoes and open the door to reveal Ken. They both shared a smile.

"Man I'm not sure how today's going to go." Tk said halfway to the kitchen, where they were planning on eating.

Ken nodded slowly, his face thoughtful. "Same. Hopefully good though." Finally, they both made it to the kitchen to see Tai already sitting at the table, reading a newspaper, while Mimi was setting their food down. One plates beside Tai the other in front of the first.

Both the younger boys sat down and started on their breakfast.

Mimi looked at them, sitting down beside Ken, who had chosen the empty side.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Ah! Misters and Miss Yagami! Oh my! It is such an extraordinary honor to have you four at my school!" Squeaked out a short, bald man, who seemed to be jumping up and down in excitement. His eyes were a watery blue color and his skin was pale and flaky.

"Thank you Mr. ...um?" Tai's voice was smooth, as his face was impassive.

"Oh! That's right! I forgot! I was just so excited to meet you! My name is Max Thumbleton!" His eyes lit up as he held his hand out to Tai.

Tai nodded, "Pleasure to meet you Mr. Thumbleton." He reached out and shook the principles hand.

The Principle, Mr. Thumbleton, blushed in delight, "Oh no no no! The pleasure is defiantly ALL mine!!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The teacher of Tk and Ken's first class looked like a walking stick, blonde bimbo. Yet she taught History it seemed. Her voice was bubbly and false as she introduced them. "Class! I would like to introduce to you Mr. Ken and Tk Yagami!" She pointed to who they were as she said their names. "You two may sit anywhere that's empty!" She smiled a yellowish smile, making both boys back away from her.

Tk and Ken both waved with shy smiles, while looking at their classmates. Tk, noticing someone, stiffened and pulled Ken over to two empty seats.

"What is it Tk?" Ken questioned as they sat listening to Mrs. Mattina ramble on about 'history'.

Tk whispered back, "The girl with the camera."

Ken looked over and noticed her immediately. She had short brown hair with one clip holding it back. She had the normal girls uniform on, though around her neck was a pink and yellow camera. However, none of this made it easy for Ken to notice her. It was her eyes. Her eyes were a burgundy color, and they were staring straight at Tk.

"Yeah I see her." Ken turned back to Tk, "Who is she? Old crush?" He grinned. "Or is it new crush?" He started to playfully nudge Tk in the side.

Tk took a shaking breath, "More like my oldest friend and Tai's little sister…Hikari Kamiya." He looked Ken in the eyes, showing worry.

Ken's eyes widened in surprise, "Just great!" He ran a hand through his hair. Both turned to look over at Kari, to see she was still staring.

Tk put his head on the table and sighed, '_Man and here I thought today was going to be good._'

* * *

**Reviews:**

Alexa-catta123 – Thank you for your review! Yeah I am not a fan of Sora, but I do like Mimi and Jun. No, I did not write the poem, it's actually a song. "Missing" by Evanescense. I love the song! Its soooo good!!

Syrena Li – Thanks for the review! Lol, sorry it took me so long to update! Its okay to be a nerd on this kinda stuff I think :)

Djar – Thanks for your review! Sorry it took me so long to update! Thank you for your suggestion! I **will** use them! :)

10-iz4 – Thank you for your review! Sorry it took me so long to update!

* * *

Originally I had a much longer chpt, but i lost it so i had to make something up fast. i hope everyone enjoys!


	5. Chpt 5: Old Friends Reunited

_**My new path**_

Chapter 5: Old Friends Reunited

Classes seemed to drag on and on for Tai, who was ignoring the teacher preferring to look out the window. He sighed tiredly and looked over at Mimi.

Mimi was staring straight at the teacher, as if she were paying attention intently. Nevertheless, Tai could see right through her, her eyes were blank and far off.

Tai questioned quietly, "How much longer Meems?"

Mimi's eyes instantly filled with life as she heard his voice. She turned to look him the eyes, a happy smile on her lips, "Less than a minute." Her eyes suddenly narrowed, "Have you even been paying attention? At all?" Her voice was sharp and low, as she glared.

He rolled his eyes, "Thanks and of course I haven't!" Before she could reprimand him, he told her with a quite snort of amusement. "Not like you have either though."

She blushed in embarrassment, but giggled when he cracked a grin and chuckled at her. All day they had been tense, not knowing how to react around everyone. Everyone kept asking what had happened to them, and none of them had an answer for it. So having Tai there to grin and laugh, even in this situation, calmed her nerves. She could only hope Tk and Ken were doing okay as well.

"Mister and Miss Yagami! What, may I ask, is so amusing that you must interrupt and ignore my lesson?!" The old, strict history teacher barked out. "Maybe you would like to share." The tone of his voice made it clear that it was not a question. The class turned to look at them, wanting to know what had been so amusing.

Tai smirked, "Yeah you fa―" Mimi cut him off by jabbing him sharply in the side with her elbow.

"Um no sir, nothing," she gave the teacher a dazzling, angelic smile, while Tai glared daggers at her, holding his side.

Before anyone could react, the bell rang, signally lunch. Tai jumped out of his seat, promising Mimi he would be back before lunch ended and kissed her cheek.

Mimi grabbed her bags and walked out, looking for Tk and Ken. Behind her, the Digidestioned were following her closely. She sighed, frustrated with them all. Soon she sees both Tk and Ken walking up to her, with four kids following them. Instantly the girl in pink and yellow reminded her of Kari, Tai's little sister. By the looks of it, Kari had also noticed her.

Once all three of them met, Mimi grabbed them both in a huge bear hug, which they both gladly returned. They were not used to being away from each other, so being in different grades and classes was killing them. Both Tk and Ken smiled as they followed her to the find a large, fat tree. The Digidestined and three other kids were right behind them, not even trying to hide it.

"Hey where's Tai?" Ken questioned while Tk looked around for him. Mimi, out of the corner of her eye, noticed how the Digidestined all tensed at Tai's name. Kari especially.

Mimi shrugged, "He didn't say. Just that he would be back before lunch ended. So I wouldn't worry too much guys." Both of them left it at that, knowing that she was not really trying to calm them, but more so herself. Mimi always knew where Tai was, she knew Tai the most.

"So who all is a part of the Digidestined?" Ken questioned, figuring that it was a good distraction.

Once they found the perfect tree close to the soccer field, Tk answered as they sat down while Mimi set out the food. "Yamatto or Matt, Sora, Izzy," He pointed each one out, making sure they did not see. "And Hikari or Kari, Tai's little sister."He turned his eyes away from Kari, not sure how to feel.

Mimi reached out and patted his shoulder, understanding how he felt. "Yeah, and we aren't sure who those other three kids are though…"

Ken nodded, Tk had spoken of Tai's little sister before. He knew how much it had hurt Tk to know that Kari would ever treat Tai like that, after all they had been best friends. "Hmm…Maybe they are new Digidestined? After all, there's no way the Digiworld could have stayed peaceful all this time." Ken stated, not truly caring. All three shrugged, and started to eat in a comfortable silence.

A voice, to familiar for their taste, broke their silence. "Mimi?...Tk?..." All three looked up to see all the Digidestined. Tk looked at all of them except for Matt and Kari, while Ken and Mimi looked only at the speaker, Sora.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Mister and Miss Yagami! What, may I ask, is so amusing that you must interrupt and ignore my lesson?!" The old, strict history teacher barked out. "Maybe you would like to share." The tone of his voice made it clear that it was not a question. The class turned to look at them, wanting to know what had been so amusing.

Tai smirked, "Yeah you fa―" Mimi cut him off by jabbing him sharply in the side with her elbow. Tai closed his eyes in pain, and laid his head down on the desk. All he could feel was pain, but not from Mimi hitting him, from something else.

"Um no sir, nothing," Tai heard her tell the old man, knowing she gave the teacher a dazzling, angelic smile. Tai looked up, trying to even his breathing and glared, holding his side.

Before anyone could react to what Mimi said, the bell rang, signally lunch. Tai jumped out of his seat, quickly promising Mimi he would be back before lunch ended and kissed her cheek.

Once out of the classroom, he headed to the soccer field seeing as no one else was there. He clenched his hands, as he tried to level his uneven breathing. Tears rushed to his eyes, all he could feel was pain.

Shakingly he reached up to grab his chest, only to feel his warm crest. He looked down to see it glowing dimly from the inside of his shirt, which made him look down at his digivice, which was also glowing. He knew something was wrong, he could _feel_ it.

He grabbed his glowing digivice and held it close to his chest, "Agumon…" A bright light surrounded him, coming from his digivice, and before he could blink, he disappeared.

Tai blinked a couple times, trying to get used to the new surroundings, and looked around for his partner. "Agumon." He called out loudly, hoping for a reply.

Suddenly Tai doubled over, feeling like his heart was being torn out. His eyes started to fill with tears, though he was unwilling to release them.

"Tai…" A weak, but familiar voice called out to him. Tai's head snapped up, as he started to run for a forest where he heard the voice. Once up there he started to scan the familiar area, his eyes landing on a small, orange dinosaur. Its green eyes were half closed in pain and terror. When it noticed Tai, it cracked a small smile, one of pain and relief.

Tai smiled sadly and started to move closer to him, his whole body shaking, only to stop at the site of a hug bug. "Kuwagamon" His voice shook, knowing that his partner could not handle this Digimon on its own, not without digivolving at least. His eyes widened in fear as he noticed Kuwagamon was about to attack.

Kuwagamon called out his attack, knowing Agumon was too weak to fight back.

Tai quickly ran over to Agumon and dived out of the way, before running through the forest. Kuwagamon was right behind him, starting to attack them from the back.

From the corner of his eye, he noticed a familiar tree and jumped at it. Once he hit it, he was sucked in and he held Agumon close. He started to look around, noticing the difference from the last time he was here. On the wall behind him was a sign that looked exactly like the crest of Courage, only it was red. Under that was a medium sized digiegg, with a blue 'X' and the 'Courage' sign on it, levitating off the floor. Tai instantly recognized it, it was the same egg Agumon had come from, minus the 'X' and 'Courage' sign that is.

Tai felt his heart jump at the sight, without thinking he reached out for the egg with his right hand, while the left held Agumon close. Just before he got to it, the tree they were hiding in started to shake, making Tai's hand fly at the egg. The egg started to glow orange, blood red, black and blue, along with Tai, Agumon, the sign on the wall, his crest and digivice.

The blue 'X' on the egg disappeared and reappeared on Agumon, who merged with the egg. The sign on the egg, and wall, shot a blood red color towards Tai's crest and digivice, before disappearing. The Crest of Courage was now glowing a mixture of blood red and orange while his digivice changed into a new digivice. It was black with a red strap and border, around a clear screen, and at the top was a small design of the Crest of Courage and a blue 'X' on it.

Suddenly the tree was ripped apart, uncovering Tai holding Agumon's egg and new digivice to Kuwagamon. Tai gulped, knowing he had no way of defending himself now. Kuwagamon threw its one of its arms at Tai, knowing he was defenseless.

Before it could reach him, a strong pair of arms stopped it. The creature that stopped it held its arm tightly and slung it back at Kuwagamon, making him fly backwards. Tai opened his eyes to see Charazard standing proudly in front of him. "Charazard!" he looked around, "Just in time!" He grinned and returned Charazard to his pokeball, before looking down at the egg he held. "I'm so so sorry Agumon, please forgive me." He held it close and closed his eyes.

Unknown to Tai, his new digivice started to glow and took him back to the soccer field in the real world. A familiar voice made him open his eyes.

"Tai…" His head snapped open to see the Digidestined and three other kids standing in front of his family, all staring at him. He could also saw his family all looking at him in shock.

"Kenny! Teeks! Meems!" He called out as he slowly walked over to them. No one said a thing, just continued to stare at him.

"Tai?" Mimi smiled nervously as Tk and Ken nodded, not knowing what to say. He continued to stand, ignoring everyone but his family. "Tai is that…" She could not finish, just stared at the egg in his arms.

Tai nodded, "Yeah, Agumon was in trouble. I barely made it. He's safe though." He pulled the egg closer, "I'm taking the rest of the day off." He kissed Mimi's cheek and rubbed both Ken and Tk's hair, before walking off.

Ken, Mimi and Tk all shared a look before grabbing all their stuff and following him off school campus and back to their house. Leaving the Digidestined to stare in shock and disbelief on what had just happened.


	6. Chpt 6: Thoughts

_**My new path**_

Chapter 6: Thoughts

Kari sat in her room, looking at how different it looked compared to how it was a few years back…back when she still lived with her brother. It had been seven years. Seven years of dealing with life without her protector. Dealing with the hateful glares of her mother; who blamed herself, Kari and everyone else who had been hateful to Taichi.

Kari sighed, irritated with her thoughts of her older brother. Standing up, she quietly made her way over to her desk. Opening the top drawer, she pulled out her pink D-Power and crest.

She held the crest up, looking at it with a hard gaze. The crest was dirty and old; holding no shine like it had when she first received it. The crest would no longer glow, no matter how hard she tried to make it.

It was the same for the others as well. Their crest seemed void of any of the light they had once held. They held no warmth and no comfort.

"Argh!" The annoyance was clear on her face as she slammed her dead crest to the table. It did not make sense.

They had all tried so hard to get back to the Digital World after saving it. Yet they couldn't, only when the new Chosen Children had been chosen had they been allowed. They had barely been able to save the world this time around…and after that, none of them were allowed to return.

They had all tried desperately to return, but it was useless.

Then Tai had returned, along with TK, Mimi and some Ken kid, and he had been allowed to return with no trouble.

Why? What made him so special that he could return while they, the ones who always did all the work, could not?

It wasn't fair, at all.

Kari placed her powerless D-Power in her desk, along with the dead crest. Her eyes were narrowed in anger, fists clenched tightly.

She would figure this out.

No matter what…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Wow…."

It was the first time any of them had spoken since Tai had explained what had occurred. Ken had sat there looking at him with wide, curious eyes. TK had done the same, though he had been sitting closer to Tai. Mimi on the other hand had sat on the sofa in front of Tai and TK, looking at him in disbelief.

When none of them had spoken, Tai took that as his cue to leave, and he had. He had walked into his bedroom, the one he shared with Mimi, and just sat there holding onto his egg.

Mimi stood up, "Agumon is the strongest Digimon of the DigiDestined's Digimon…if he was killed that easily…then who knows ho…how…ou-ours are…" Mimi covered her mouth to stop the sob from escaping her mouth, turning away from the boys she considered both her little brothers and her sons. Her body started to shake at the thought of something happening to her precious digital friends, tears slowly cascading down her cheeks.

Ken and TK quickly stood, rushing over to try to relax her. She was annoying, sometimes whiny and downright aggressive…but she was Mimi. She wouldn't be Mimi without all those quirky qualities, and they wouldn't want her any other way.

"Meems, it's going to be okay…" TK tried to reassure her, but his voice kept cracking as thoughts of his old friend dying. He had lost him once; he couldn't bare to lose him twice.

Ken placed his head on her shoulder, hoping to give her some strength, while his thoughts went down the same road as theirs. He had only met his partner once, but even then he knew how much he meant to him.

Mimi slowly sunk to the floor, taking the boys with her, tears flowing freely and unashamed. The boys both allowed their thoughts to take over, as Mimi had, and let their tears fall as well.

As they all held onto each other, using them for support, they could feel each other's love and warmth. They had each other, they could save their friends. They only needed each other, Tai included of course.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

'_I'm sorry…Ugh how could I be so damn stupid! I let him get hurt. I…_' Tai screamed in his head as he lay on his bed, the one he shared with Mimi. In his arms he clutched Agumon's egg.

"Agumon I am so sorry. If I had been here…I could have saved you." Tai curled his body around the egg, and for the first time in his life he started to dislike his choice. He should have stayed, ignored what everyone had said and just dealt with it. Agumon had needed him, obviously still did…just like Tai himself still needed him.

"Agumon…" Tai placed his forehead to the egg, feeling it pulse with life and an orange and blue energy surround it.

A slow smile drew itself onto his lips as he pulled the egg closer to him. Agumon was okay. He knew that much.

* * *

Reviews:

Saiya – Lol thank you for the review! Sorry its taken so long. I wasn't sure how I wanted this chapter to be. But I like it. I am very happy you like it!

* * *

Please R&R!


	7. Chpt 7: Could it be?

**My New Path**

Chapter 7: Could it be?

The voice of Mimi and Taichi's science teacher droned on, only being heard by a few students. Taichi stared out the window, his arms around the backpack that held his partner's egg and sat in his lap. His thoughts only revolved around his oldest best friend, the one he almost lost…again.

Mimi, sitting beside him, stared blankly at the teacher. Her thoughts circled around her plant friend. Palmon had made her into a better person, before Palmon she had been a real stuck up brat.

Distantly, she heard the bell ring though she paid no mind to it. Tai nudged her shoulder, his eyes questioning. "Meems? You okay?" His voice was soft, almost a whisper.

"Mmh…sure Taichi." She mumbled in reply, not really paying attention.

Tai bit his lip, slipped his backpack back on his back and wrapped his arms around Mimi, easily picking her up.

Mimi looked up at him with wide eyes as he carried her to their next class, causing people to stare at them. Tai just winked at her, pulling her closer and planting a small kiss on her forehead. "It's gonna be okay," He whispered into her forehead. She shook her head, eyes watery.

Once at their seats, Taichi sat her down before sitting beside her, this time in the seat farthest from the window. Mimi scooted closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder after he placed his backpack once again in his lap.

The rest of the day, for Mimi, seemed to go by in a blur. A long one, but still a blur. Once the final bell rang, she stood and stretched before giving Taichi a smile.

Tai returned the smile as he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him. Behind them were the DigiDestined, who they both tried to ignore. Once the younger two of their family came outside, they quickly waved them over.

"Hey," Ken called out as they reached the group, smiling. His smile quickly turned into a worried frown, TK mirrored the look. "You okay Meems?"

Mimi just smiled, "Course."

Tai, TK and Ken all shared a look, she was lying. But they wouldn't comment on it, they would let it slide.

"TK!" Two familiar voices called out, one female and the other male. The four trainers turned to look at them, Matt and Kari, along with the other DigiDestined.

Matt grinned, eyes bright with happiness to see his little brother again, while Kari threw herself into his arms. She was grinning and pushing herself closer to him.

"Mimi!" Joe and Izzy exclaimed as they moved closer to her, both grinning. They couldn't believe the girl they had been crushing on for so long was finally back.

Taichi pulled Ken closer to him, who had been staring at the new comers nervously. He gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze, never taking his eyes off of Mimi and TK. He was protecting his family, but he would not stand in their way if they wanted to go.

TK moved away from Kari, who looked at him in shock. "TK?" She whispered as she reached for his hand, which he moved away from her reach. She looked at him hurt, her lip trembling.

Matt frowned, reaching out for his younger brother to reprimand him, only to flinch away at the glare he received. "Tk?" His eyes were wide, not able to comprehend what he was seeing.

Tk glared at his once best friend and big brother, not wanting them to touch him. He started to back up, his eyes never leaving them. His posture was stiff and cold, showing no fear. When he was in front of his friends, Taichi held his hand out to stop him from walking any further. As soon as Tai's hand touched Tk, he immediately relaxed, his eyes turned back into his normal warm blue color.

"It's ok Tk." Taichi's voice was soft and soothing, Tk nodded as to say he understood.

Mimi ignored the two guys that were desperately trying to talk to her and instead walked over to Tai, resting her head on his shoulder. "Can we just go home Taichi? Please?" Her voice was pleading, making him flinch slightly.

Mimi was strong. And to hear her sound so weak, so vulnerable…it broke him.

Yeah, he had seen her like this…plenty of times actually. But he couldn't stand to see her break down because of them, in front of them.

So he had to be strong. She, along with Ken and TK, made him strong. They brought out someone that that couldn't exist without them. He was made to protect them, and he would.

Truthfully, Tai had pretty much gotten over what everyone had done to him. He could handle them; he could handle being around them all the time if it made them happy.

"Yeah," He pulled her into his arms, resting his chin on the crown of her head, "Let's go home guys."

Both Tk and Ken nodded and started down the path towards their house, Mimi and Tai right behind them. Mimi didn't move from her spot in his arms, not that he was complaining. This was normal to them; they were always in this position when any of them were down.

Behind them, the DigiDestined quickly followed behind them. They didn't care that it really wasn't their business, because to them, it was.

Passing by the soccer field, everyone's, Tai, Mimi, TK and Ken's, digivice went off. All four looked at each other, their eyes wide.

Could it be?

All four moved towards the soccer field, making the digivice start to screech and light up. Mimi's digivice started to glow a soft green color, reminding her vividly of Palmon and the Crest of Sincerity. TK's reacted the same, his glowing a calming yellowing which he had always associated with Patamon and the Crest of Hope. Ken's reacted as well, shining a deep, but sweet purple color that made him think of his partner and Crest of Kindness. Tai's digivice though, started to glow a powerful orange color, with dangerous looking blue markings.

The light from the digivices started to pulse, combining with the others. As it united, becoming one but still keeping the different colors intact, it grew brighter and larger. The pulsing light pushed the DigiDestined away from the four. It pulsed around them one more time, before vanishing without a trace.

The only thing that remained after the light disappeared was eight Chosen Children, who were starting to feel like they weren't as special as they had once believed.

"Shit…"

**XO-XO-XO-XO**

As the light faded away, the three young men and one woman started at their new environment. TK, being the first to recognize the place, grinned.

"Primary Village," He breathed out, his eyes wide as he stared at all the small eggs and baby Digimon. Tai and Mimi's eyes widened, their mind finally catching up to the image their eyes were seeing right in front of them. Wide grins finally formed onto their faces, they were back.

Ken blinked; he was the only one who hadn't been to Primary Village.

It was beautiful.

Ken let a soft smile form on his lips; he was finally in the Digital World. After dreaming of it for so long, he had finally made it.

And it was nothing like the Dark Ocean.

He closed his eyes and moved closer to his family; yes…it was so much better in the Digital World.

* * *

**Review:**

Kits-hold-their-tears – Thank you for the review! Aww yeah, poor Taichi and Agumon! I love them to death! And I LOVED the bond they had! I mean, the guy actually became digital and was sucked into his own computer because he knew he had to be by Agumon's side. Not to mention the fact that the original Agumon/Big Greymon responded to Tai, giving him enough power to defeat Parrotmon (-that was its name…right?). Also! Lets not forget second seasons episode one! I always loved the fact that SOMEHOW Tai was able to travel to the Digital World when the others couldn't, not to mention it was never explained how he even got there in the first place. ….Oh man..sorry I've been ranting and everything! Sorry! :/

Amity Verity Fortunato – Thank you for the review! Yeah Kari really is! I don't know what it is about her, but she sometimes gets on my nerves.

Firehedgehog – Thank you for the review!

.Butterkup. – Aww thanks, yeah I love Tai and Mimi and I couldn't help but picture them having a sweet relationship. Thanks for the review!

Kamen rider fan – Thanks for the review! By others, do you mean Ken, TK and Mimi? Or the others? Cause I can guarantee that those three will get their crests and updated digivices very soon.

Soulful100 – What do you mean "How did Tai get to the Digital world? And how did TK , Mimi and Ken follow?" Do you mean the Pokemon world? Glaring plot holes? The reason you don't know any of this stuff is because it hasn't been explained, for a reason. It will be done in flashbacks. It's still the beginning of the story, too soon for them to confront the past they ran from. But there is a reason to everything going on, which will be explained in good time. Thanks for the review!

Bryce – Thank you for the review!

KageNekoReborn – Thank you for the review!

GatomonRules – Thanks for the review!

Mcv – Thank you for the review!

D.J Striker – OMG! NO! I could NEVER kill Agumon! I love the adorable lil' guy to much to kill him! He is my fav digital character! Lol Thank you for the review!

Saiya – Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked it! Hopefully I will start getting more ideas and stuff for the story so that I don't take so long to update next time! If you have any suggestions on the Pokemon for the characters then that will help me update sooner since I already have that chapter planned out in my head.

* * *

(A/N): Hi everyone, sorry its taken so long to update! I really don't have an excuse on why I haven't updated considering the fact that like the first three pages of this chapter were written a long time ago. I just couldn't figure out what all I wanted to happen.

I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed this and any of my other stories. Although it may take me a while to update, you guys are the ones that make me actually sit down and continue the story. Cause really, if you guys didn't I would probably just quiet and find something else to do…even though I LOVE to write. But I do need feedback to tell me where I have slipped up or fallen out of character or so on.

Anyways, I also wanted to say that I would for suggestions on what kind of Pokemon you think would be good with each character, because they will still be making appearances. Also if anyone could tell me who Ken's Digimon partner should be. I LOVE Wormmon, but I don't know if I want him to be his partner. But its either him or BlackGatomon. I'm leaning more towards Wormmon but tell me what you think. Also, like I said before, I really need help on the Pokemon. Tia's pokemon list is pretty much finished. Tk and Ken are the ones I'm actually really confused about. Mostly TK, and only him cause I don't know what time to classify him under. Tai would be Dragon and Fire, so that was easy. So please, I love hearing from my readers!

Please R&R! :) It's good to be back! …Sorry bout rambling!


End file.
